


Is That A Flirtation

by bideannotbyedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Dean and Crowley are trying to make Cas Blush, M/M, One Shot, it works, no beta we die like men, really no one is in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bideannotbyedean/pseuds/bideannotbyedean
Summary: i had an idea about Dean and Crowley teasing Cas about his true form, and i couldn't not write it out.this takes place in season 10, when tfw is trying to get the First Blade so Metatron will tell then how to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean's arm
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Is That A Flirtation

_How did I get in this situation AGAIN?_

Dean swore to himself the last time he had to deal with Cas and Crowley in the same vicinity for an extended period time he was never going to be in the same room with both of them again.

But here he was, listening to them bicker about whether Crowley will hand over the First Blade so they can get Metatron to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean’s arm.

He tunes back in to their conversation just in time to hear Cas chastise whatever Crowley had said before.

“Crowley, giving us the Blade will benefit you too, why can’t you jus-”

“Oh, so now you care about me and my wellbeing too? Well it’s great to know that Castiel, the Empire-State-Building-sized conglomeration of eyes and wings, also has a heart with a soft spot for demons.”

Dean suddenly has a memory come back from when he was a demon, and he remembers exactly what that conglomeration of eyes and wings looks like.

“Oh come on Crowley,” Dean interjects, “You have to give Cas’s true form a little bit more credit than that.”

The looks that Dean gets from the two are a fun mix of shock and confusion, which happens to find endlessly amusing.

While Cas is still doing his little head tilt that Dean finds so endearing, Crowley seems to catch on to the fact that Dean would have seen Cas’s true form when he was a demon and apparently he thinks that teasing Cas about will be a fun time.

“You think so, Dean?” Crowley taunts, “I know that some of the demons under my care have found Cas’s form a bit appealing, but he’s never been my type. Although, I have certainly seen angels that have looked much worse.”

Dean wouldn't usually indulge Crowley’s antics, but watching Cas’s face go from confused to flustered is adorable and he’s not about to put an end to it.

“It was certainly more enjoyable for me to see Cas’s true form than it ever was to see your ugly mug,” Dean deadpans. He looks over to Cas and sees the realization that Dean has seen his true form set it, which seems to make him even more flustered. “You just looked road rash personified, Cas looked, Idunno, soft?”

Dean looks over to Cas to see him standing there completely dumbfounded by the conversation that is happening. And sure, they should probably get back to threatening Crowley with something in order to get him to hand over the Blade, but Dean is having fun. He can’t remember the last time he truly had fun, and a few minutes is certainly not going to hurt anything.

Crowley seems to share the same sentiment, because as soon as Cas opens his mouth to speak, Crowley cuts him off.

“Of course Squirrel would instantly think that anything soft and fuzzy is automatically cute,” Crowley chides. He turns to look at Cas as if he was reevaluating him. “Although I will admit, there is a bit of charming glow there, huh?”

“This is very imma-” Cas was cut off before he could even begin to try and get the conversation back on track.

“Yeah, that’s a good way to describe it.” Every time Dean says something Cas goes a deeper shade of red, and Dean suddenly figured out a way to make it even worse. “But on top of that, Cas’s true form was hot. If I hadn’t been so pissed off at the time I would have tried to -”

“Okay, Squirrel. I do not want to hear the details of you and your boyfriend’s sex life, unless of course you were planning to invite me to join you. However I don’t see Golden Wings over there going for it.”

“Can we please get back to the conversation of you returning the First Blade to Dean?” Cas sounds so exasperated by this whole situation.

Dean gives Cas one more smug look before turning back to Crowley, and just like that the energy of the room shifted back to how it was before.

“Alright, fun’s over, Give me the damn Blade, Crowley.”


End file.
